


Drunken Christmas Hook-up

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Gets a Bath, Lemon, Lucio and Hana are hooking up somewhere else, Mei Is Grieving, Mei is flirtatious drunk, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roadhog the party animal, Smut, jamison is handsome in fancy clothes, junkrat is insecure, low selfesteem, roadhog is mellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: What happens when a little climatologist decides to drown their sorrows at team holiday party? The resident explosives experts decide to cheer her up with his charming presence!Porn with a plot . It has emotional side its not just smut just for it sakes.Oh I know Christmas is a month an a half away but that's when my finals so I know I won't have time for that.





	Drunken Christmas Hook-up

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I'm so sleepy! I have been writing for homework for so long that I'm going insane. I'm super bored and super stressed because of college, life and having to be the responsible one. Because of all that when I'm stressed and bored and unhappy I do something to relieve my stress I write porn! I know it sounds insane how does that alleviate stress since making pwp sounds like something shameful and stressful. I feel neither. Like I genuinely feel neither. I was here for the meihem week, so some of you have read my works before, but most of you had no idea I could be risqué. Which is how I write most of my long written fics. Anything that has more than 15,000 words is about 90% likely to contain cursing or adult situations. Now since most of you are just here for the sin so let me do that. I know at this an old concept but just because it's old doesn't mean no one likes it. I need a quick edit added details and to add to the clarity of point of view? Mei will be in bold. Roadhog is in italics.

**Mei was shaking her head at the party in front of her. She didn't know who she was kidding especially with the way it was going already, and she had been at the party forty minutes she already wanted to go back to her room instead. It all started with the word fun. Lena said it would be fun. Hana said it would be bitchin. Pharah even made it clear she would be letting loose and dropping her demeanor for the night. They looked it as they started to prep and got dressed in their finest for the party. I was wearing a powder blue dress with a very lovely plunging neckline. That both Angela and Pharah were demanding would fit me wonderfully, but I felt I would look silly, but I was made up my hair pinned up differently. I had put tinsel in my hair in a slightly messy bun with my hair in a slight bang with my hair covering my right in what Hana called sultry but sweet look. Honestly, I felt out of place.**

When the big ape announced the party a month ago, I knew this was my chance. I decided then and there; I need to clean up for the party. I even put on a bunch of the fancy clothes just to impress her and everyone else. I told roadie I would never use, but you never know when you need a disguise. That plus he showered he wanted to be different, cleaner. I wanted her to see me in the best light she always sees me covered in soot and grease and oil. Who can resist me when I'm clean and in fancy clothes. I even had my teeth whitened and just fixed mercy sent me to her specialist friend. I have never so glad for the fact they put me to sleep my jaw kind of hurt but am I happy with the result.

**Everyone else was having fun and cutting lose But how could she do the same? Not when my mind was buzzing, I could feel darkness creep in, the pain. The stress of walking across the Arctic for day end until I was found on the ice. The tear that froze on my face and I mourned my friends as I walked. And I don't feel myself genuinely being over everything I’ve gone through in the last few months. And I don’t feel like I can move past even now. Those people, my friends their bodies are there, and I wonder if their bodies are being buried or whether I can pay my respects. To them to honestly say goodbye to them. I was brooding, and I hated it. I hated I couldn’t forget my issues for a moment and join in on all the merriment.**

**All around her people were drinking and singing Christmas carols. In the corner of the room on one of the more plush couches, you can see Lucio and Hana were kissing like the world was about to end. They are either light weights, or they hit the hard liquor first, either way, I'm happy for them. I wish I could ignore all the dark thoughts running through my head. Taking a swig of my beach sunset. Down the hatch and Bottoms up.**

“Roadie! let’s party it up it's our day off let's act like it!”

Junkrat was looking at Roadhog who was barely listening as he took to the music and was already partying it up. As long as he is not as uncoordinated as a soldier in the corner there, he’s already winning already on the dance floor. He starts showing off his dance moves spinning both Phrarah and Ana. Both shocked at how lithe Roadhog could be.

While Junkrat love to get on the dance floor. He had a mission tonight to talk to snowball. Mei-ling Zhou was a lot of things to Jamieson Fawkes but has been the object of his affections since he joined Overwatch. Try as he might he’s tried to get her to notice him. Putting his most flirtatious self forward. All to be rebuffed by the snow angel. But tonight, was the night I know it.

He puts his hand through hair slicking it back fixed his eyebrows you're the fire that will melt the icy exterior!

“G’day there snow angel what are you doing here all alone?”

I front of her there were about three empty glasses with different colors, never good to mix drinks.

“ **What’s it matters to you Trash Rat? Why not ignore me and have fun with all my other “friends .“ She noticed Lena was dancing with her girlfriend, Emily.**

“Because you’re more interesting and beautiful company darl something’s eating at ya out with it.”

**“You want to know? Get a drink with me I rather not be spilling my guts with you still sober.“ her words were starting to slur.**

The Omnic bartender who I was staunchly ignoring seemed to be making her another and seemingly didn’t care about cutting her off anytime soon

“Oi! Give me what she’s having and keep it coming!“ I saw extra arms pop out making drinks’.

**She was spilling her guts alright. It wasn’t something that was I patted her back she didn’t cry, but she was upset. I started hugging hoping that she would stop thinking about her problems which she did but that’s when things become fuzzy**

“Darl while drinking is well and good you need let your hair down.” pulling the pin out of her hair looking at the pin but gently as he could on the counter

**“Junk stop it.“ Her loose hair is entrancing him. Flowing down her shoulder, brown locks, he was itching to run his hand through.**

“Well aren’t you a thing of beauty,“ he was looking at her face which was scrunched up trying to pin her hair back up.

“No don’t, I think you’re perfect as you are!”

He was clasping her hands In his; the room seems to rise to an uncomfortable degree of heat.

 **“Let me go!  You, grinning sexy loon.** ”

“You think I'm sexy.”

**“What no!”**

“You said it just now “

Before he can start crowing about what he just heard right out of the mouth of the woman of his dreams

She kissed him right on the lips which shocked and stunned him for two seconds before he kissed her back with a passion pulling her off the stool and into his lap. Hands are pulling gripping her waist tightly. Groping her to her contented sighs.

“Oh lord.” Zarya who was completely sober and was dancing with Roadhog at the moment

"Hmm" Roadhog who was listening to what she had to say

"It seems our two friends are “пьяный” and they look cozy."

  _Her face seems to want to say another word that she didn't want to voice. Her face told he didn't seem like she wanted to stop them any more than I did. More like she was curious about which way this was heading like watching a train wreck is going to be a disaster or something beautifully close._

_Mmhm seems to me if they are drunk enough they might start rooting right there modesty be damned he shook his head it’s not his business to interfere he’s the employee, not the boss. Whatever shenanigans happen between Jamison and the little scientist I’ll deal with the fallout tomorrow morning. I need one night, just one to relax no theft, no murders no plots to destroy something. This is a party is to kick back and just have fun with the rest of my teammates dipping Zarya shocked, but she laughed and took it in stride._

“Alright come with me.“

**Mei giggled and followed along not really caring about tomorrow, or even her earlier thoughts were wiped out of her mind with the kisses and the buzz taking prominence over everything else. Junkrat for what's it worth carried her out of there like groom taking his bride everyone was laughing on though some had concern most the three or so people that decided sober was how they would spend the night and shocking enough he got them to the hall of her room in no time flat. Not like he can take her to his room she deserves the royal treatment his drunk brain may be a lot of things, but he wanted the best for her. I tried to open the door, and it would let me in after she hopped out his arms. Stand in front of the door and put her hand on the knob. Walking into the door with and its fingerprint scanner only opening for her.**

“Get over here and give me some more sugar.“

She was kissing his neck, nibbling at the juncture trying to leave hickeys and love bites. This is heaven pure heaven I could die right now, and I am complete.

“You little temptress.“ He picked her up and into his arms. Letting her undress me and relieve me of my nice dress shirt. As I pulled down part of her dress still too shocked and afraid, that I would wake up with a wet spot on my shorts from another almost realistic dream. I was drooling at her uncovered breast, but she was staring at me with the same hunger in her eyes. That only grew as I gripped her breast in my hands. They felt so good I shuddered, but Mei was moaning under my ministrations her body grinding against my boxers if I wasn't ramrodded steel hard already.

“Come on snow angel." I picked her up and place her on the bed her teasing and tempting me.

She lays down on the bed. She gives me a come hither look, and I more than want to see her as naked as the day she was born. Barely giving a thought to her frilly underwear setting my sights on the real prize spreading her kissing up and down her thigh I saw she was beautiful and glistening, clean shaven and pink she was covering her face she was so red I was salivating to taste her I give a swipe from top to bottom

**“Shì de jiùshì zhèyàng!” She moaned out loud**

Welp, I’m doing something right

I decide to give her what she deserves for being such a vixen setting his sight on the bundle of nerves swirling his tongue in circles and suck on it catch her droplets delicious tastier than the sweetest drink

She was moaning in her native language, though his name would come out like the sweetest song he had ever heard. Especially when she gripped him by the head for clamping him there to the apex of her thighs making him drink her up. Not that he minded, feeling her shaking, quivering from the orgasm running through her like an electric current. The way she was moaning my name out loud the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I don’t relent if anything? I was running on pure instinct. And she was loving what I’m doing. I slide a finger only for her wantonly grind against my hand she was eager, but she needs to be patient. Though she was more than ready to take it? I want her to wake up tomorrow still feeling aftershocks of tonight. With that thought, he pushed another finger scissoring them inside her tight but very wet pussy.

**“Jaime please stop teasing me! Zhǐshì tā mā de wǒ yǐjīng.”**

"Not yet almost there sweetheart."

He was an inch away from giving in when she said my name like that. But he was driven by one thing he wants this night to be one both of them couldn't forget that it was etched into their minds like there names where. And with that, his soft liking became persistent sucking on the clit till he saw her come undone before his very eyes. The face she made me want to give in, but I need to let her come down. Her face had this look of ecstasy, a content look that made my dick twitch. She opens her eyes look at me with a look I've never seen before, but I wouldn’t be mad if saw time and time again. In her eyes are hunger and lust. Torture over. She pulled my head from between her thighs to her face kissing me like I would disappear. And I give back as much as she gave me. Especially when she started thrusting warping her hips around me. I grabbed my dick in hand lining myself up slowly pushing myself inside oh lord how am I supposed to last! She felt incredible like velvet soaking I picked up her ankle decide to start to slow her get her use to me. She was eager not about to slow down throwing of my pace entirely. 

"Gèng duō!" She was moaning out not to be outdone. I started thrusting harder, and she started moaning name, and that spurred me on to go a bit harder. 

**I was beyond overwhelmed every inch me is consumed in pleasure Jamie was overwhelmed me he was so big, and I was loving, every a sharp thrust, ever bite on my neck I wanted more I need more.**

She starts grinding her hips even deeper circles which made me growl and flip this position . putting her on all fours, pistioning away and Mei who seem to be so controlled until this point was barely holding on, and I could feel it coming finding the overly sensitive nub so that we can climax together. I felt her go ramrod still and moaning my name, and I called her name as she took me down with her. The afterglow led to soft kissing and falling asleep in each other's arms. 

 

T **he morning rose she slowly came to awareness as she could feel herself being snuggled in someone's arms. I could feel the slight chill of metallic hands near my butt. But the person heat was comfortable. She couldn't see there face or even see details since my glasses are ... somewhere. She took a second to remember last night but there was a blank spot nothing came to mind other than getting ready and the fact that I need to make a stock of my body, I was naked wet, and I had bites all over my body. I felt sated if pleasurably sore all over. Whoever was in my bed just ... oh my. I try to release myself from the sweet embrace but whoever was holding me starting snuggling me deeper and I felt morning wood rubbing against my thigh and honestly I was becoming turned on but I couldn't, not I until I knew who it was that I took to my room last night. I begin poking the person who was holding me try to wake them up and release me from my hold.**

 **“Wake up!” I say because the person had me smothered.** Kissing the top of my head.

“Nah I'm too comfy.“

**I jumped and ripped myself away. _What the hell did I do last night!?_**

**“What are you doing in my bed!”**

"You don't remember getting trashed last night? You even called me sexy before we got here."

**My mind starts to remember the bit pieces including the fact this is slight my fault because invited him to get drunk with me, but I begin to remember that the kissing and how wanton and good the sex was.**

**I look at Jamieson my face as red the way he looked at me there was a tenderness, I could tell he was afraid of what I'd do that, I wanted to forget last night happened no matter how good it was.**

**"Okay, here's the deal Junkrat last night never happened."**

"What? Oh, right, sure thing never happened -I- I'll never bring it up again you can trust ol Junkrat to keep his mouth shut yes siree."

Though his face looked sad. He got off the bed.

“Can I use the shower? I need to send my clothes off, and Athena can send some clothes for me to wear out of here. Don't want anyone to think anything happened between us. “ He walked into the shower and when the door closed. **I put my head in my hands. I feel like I'm a bitch. He didn't force himself on me, and I didn't push myself on him. We were two drunk people who had a great time that I can barely remember it. Hmm, that gives me an idea...**

"Junk what did you expect a woman like that would want anything to do with you? She’s a high-class ladylike proper. You can expect her to want to go somewhere with what happened last night. She wants to pretend it never happened who can blame her. She probably didn't enjoys herself as much as I thought she did. It was a spectacular night not like you're going to be lucky like that ever again I should be grateful I got to kiss her much less do anything this intimate with her."

**During the despondent ramble mei, both heard the whole thing felt more awful disrobing and sneakily slipping into the shower picking up some soap scrubbing his back he grabbed her and picked her up so fast it almost made her head spin.**

"Snow angel what are you doing?"

 **“Uh, I might have been too hasty about pretending this never happened when I can barely remember how it was,**  andithoughttmaybeyoushouldremindme **?”**

"Darl you won't be sorry I promise." Understanding her nervous speed talking; hardening the instant the words left her mouth. Thank god that somehow this beautiful woman seems to take a chance on his bony butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I am putting in translation because I am not a dick, and I want people to know everything she is saying. This took like four days to write and a lot of what my teachers would call free writing. meaning I would let myself write as I saw them and paste in the correct places later. However, I hope all you shameless sinners join me for the main fic I am uploading 2018 January. Though fair warning I am a slow burn writer. However, I make the wait more than worth it because I am not writing it stressed out and it does not seem like a rushed one shot. Also, can I say ?this something I would do. If I got blackout drunk had a one night stand, I can barely remember I would want to have a second go and what happens after that is in the future. But still.
> 
>  
> 
> Пьяный - Drunk  
> “Shì de jiùshì zhèyàng!” - Yes, just like that  
> Gèng duō!- more  
> Zhǐshì tā mā de wǒ yǐjīng - just fuck me already


End file.
